The Dictatorship of the West
by beqtzs
Summary: After almost 74 years since the end of the last World War, peace has been established, major alliances include: North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) European Union (EU) These two alliances have been constantly working to keep the world from any major conflict, but both knew that their diplomatic ways of handling won't last long. -
1. The Soaking of Gasoline

The World Order has been rapidly deteriorating, to everyone's surprise, a fascist party has started, showing up in the elections, affecting both Germany and Italy, the EU has urgently requested to abolish fascist movement for its wreckless past, after the UK had left the EU, people revolted, most attempts to secure the revolt was futile, resulting in the overtaking of the UK government, turning the UK into a constitutional monarchy. The following events made tensions in Europe rise, other european countries were worried of the following events to come, some even rearming, as they had expected a brewing of another World War.


	2. The Fall of Germany

During the fall of UK, Germany's situation got worse, with fascist support gaining higher power within the country, it was at the brink of a revolution to be started, the nation started rearming for any further consequences, and soon after, the democratic nation was now being threatened by the fascist party, neighbouring nations offered to help if a revolution did break out, but time wasn't on their side, as the revolution had already began, it started in Cologne most military forces were placed in Berlin since it had more people for the likeliness of revolting, so the fascist army had time to prepare, they went to influence other cities, marching towards Bonn with minimum resistance,

The Battle for Bonn

Fascist Party - 24k Casualties

German Army - 30k Casualties

The city was overtaken by the Fascist Party with staggering victories, their main goal at the time was to have the full control of the Rhineland, owning a large industrial part of Germany, which would bring about the collapse of the nation into their own hands, the German Army was now mobilized and has now set plans to invade the Fascist's lands,

The Fascists now set their sights on Dusseldorf, they had originally planned on setting both an attack on Dusseldorf and Heidelberg, but since the German Army had been mobilized and Heidelberg would take a long distance to cover, they halted their plans, therefore sending most of their army towards Dusseldorf, the Fascists met the German Army headfirst, as they had been marching towards most cities in the direction of the Rhineland, the Fascists were tempted to engage, but the German Army had more manpower, they then fled and set their sites on Heidelberg, the German Generals wanted full mobilization of every unit they have, to abruptly put a stop to the revolution, at the city of Heidelberg, fascist support was being gained, and so it was being supported by the Fascists for them to revolt too, the attempt was successful, the German Army had now launched an invasion in Cologne, the front was at a standstill for quite some time, the Fascist then pushed on the left flank of the front, The German Army attempted to break the spearhead but was unsuccessful, they realized that they had a bad position and retreated back out of danger of encirclement, the Fascists then pushed the front onwards towards Kassel, the German Army then pushed its forces in the Rhine Valley and in Dusseldorf, with the Fascists now in danger of a two-pronged attack, they retreat, turning the front towards their favor and heading for Cologne, Heidelberg then had been influenced by the Fascists and had joined in the revolution too,

Attacking the Germans from behind in the Rhine Valley, the terrain was rough, infantry and artillery were used, for tanks will have a rough time passing the Valley, the Germans weren't aware of the enemy behind them and continued the push, they managed to gain a huge amount of land and was now advancing towards Cologne, the push was then stopped as the Germans in the Rhine Valley was intercepted and they were now retreating out of fear of encirclement by the fascist in Heidelberg and Bonn, the turning of Heidelberg had ammased a few thousand people willing to fight for their cause, and so they went to make a front and push towards Stuttgart, the fascist in Cologne pushed the front towards Dusseldorf, and the forces in Bonn pushed towards Kassel, the German economy was steadily dropping but was being sustained by the Union, the front towards Stuttgart was successful and was now reached by the Fascists they had now overtook Stuttgart,

The Battle for Stuttgart

Fascist Army - 16k Casualties

German Army - 13k Casualties

The battle for Stuttgart was a huge loss for the Fascists despite winning the battle,

The front towards Dusseldorf was ongoing due to the pressure of the Germans in the center of the front, it had to be sustained to be able to push towards Kassel, the Germans then started a campaign to retake Stuttgart and to reinforce the front on both Stuttgart and Dusseldorf, the campaign was launched and the Germans started skirmishes towards Stuttgart, by this time the Fascists has had a significant victory on the Rhineland, they had taken major cities that surrounds it, blocking the entrance of superior German soldiers to defend the cities in the Rhineland, the Fascists started influencing Tubingen and fascist support spiked in the area, the German Government was surprised at the full allegiance of the citizens towards fascism and had been sending out propaganda for the abolishment of fascism, the attempts were not successful and Tubingen was in full Fascist control without the need of overtaking it by force, the soldiers that were stationed there supported fascism and joined the side of the Fascists, the front was steadily being moved by the Fascists, they had managed to successfully keep the center of the front at bay and had continued the attack on Dusseldorf, now with full attention, Dusseldorf was being threatened by the Fascists, the Germans couldn't send divisions for the crossing between Dusseldorf and Cologne was heavily supplied with Fascists, the German soldiers that were stationed there fought hard for Dusseldorf, but the surprisingly superior fascists broke through their defences, opening up the crossing between Dusseldorf and Cologne, the main German Army went and sent divisions towards Dusseldorf to support the soldiers there, by the time they arrived, the city was heavily guarded by fascists, though not yet overtaken by them, the Germans broke through their lines and managed to reinforce Dusseldorf, the Fascists ordered a retreat and pushed towards the front, the Germans made a mistake for sending out too many divisions towards Dusseldorf and had now left the front more weaker for their side, the Fascists made a breakthrough and launched an encirclement at the center, the Germans retreated but some were left behind, the Fascists took

12k POWs

they had been treated nicely surprisingly,

The push was then extended towards Kassel, the German campaign towards Stuttgart was not successful for they had to pull back since the front had exceeded, the Fascists in Tubingen took the surrounding city of Freiburg with little to no resistance,

The Battle for Freiburg

Fascist Army - 358 casualties

German Army - 398 casualties

The remaining Facsist Soldiers in the Battle for Freiburg were then sent to fight in the front lines, with almost full control of the Rhineland the German Economy was seriously dropping, the European Union was sustaining the Germans but they were suffering drawbacks too, the Fascists then started a spearhead towards Fussen, in the center of the front, the Fascists were having victories after victories, and were now in sight of Frankfurt, the Germans launched a bombing over the Fascists marching towards Frankfurt, the front was exceedingly being pushed closer towards Frankfurt, the Germans were getting ready for a counterattack, reinforcing in Frankfurt, the Fascists pushing towards Fussen was having minimum difficulty due to their small numbers, the Fascist, now reaching Frankfurt, put the brunt of their army towards it, the Germans initiated their counterattack, and the proceeding battle was vicious, tons of casualties was depleting both sides of the army, the front was at a standstill with both sides waiting for an opening, after a long and brutal battle, the Fascists forcefully made an opening by pushing, the push was being withheld minimally, until the Germans were fluked and stopped reinforcing the crossing between Frankfurt and the push, the opening was then exploited by the Fascists, they had broken the stalemate and has flanked the city of Frankfurt, the Germans on Dusseldorf made a push towards Cologne, with the brunt of the Fascists at the front, they didn't have that much time before the Germans reached Cologne, and so they ordered some divisions to counterattack the push for Cologne, the two armies intercepted and fought, the front towards Frankfurt was now weakened, but the Germans were exhausted in fighting, the push towards Fussen was being a success for the Fascists due to the retreating Germans to sustain the front in the center, Fussen had been taken by the Fascists with high casualties

The Battle for Fussen

Fascist Army - 46k Casualties

German Army - 49k Casualties

The German Army's morale were dropping, as the Fascists had initial superiority over them, it seemed like fighting was futile, which lead to some division surrendering to the Fascists,

The Fascist army then counterattacked the push towards Cologne and was now reaching Dusseldorf, the German Army's last attempt to sustain the push towards Cologne was to never retreat, this led to the dropping of morale in the German soldiers which led to Dusseldorf being overtaken by Fascists,

The Battle for Dusseldorf

Fascist Army - 16k Casualties

German Army - 25k casualties

The German Economy was being centered Militarily and was stooping very low, the battle for Frankfurt was still ongoing and was rapidly draining the resources of Germany and its Army, following the overtaking of Dusseldorf, the economy was in ruins,

After long months of fighting, the Fascists made a breakthrough and pushed the front onwards, the Germans retreated, being very weak and outnumbered, the push continued onwards breezing through other cities such as Munster, Kassel, Frankfurt, Weimar, Nuremberg and Munich, the Fascists prepared to attack the two cities of Bremen and Hanover, the Germans were at a humiliating loss, they set up more defences to try and stop the push, but the attempts were futile, the Fascists began their march for Bremen and Hanover, with the German military exhausted, the Fascists took it with ease, continuing to Hamberg, while in the south, the Fascists took Magdeburg, Leipzig and Drezden, the only major city left was Berlin, the Germans promised to defend it with everything they could, no matter how hard it was, the Fascists gathered their army, and was preparing for the full invasion of Berlin, the Germans were hanging on to what they have left, their army has been depleted of their resources and everything they need to fight, but they didn't back down, and on

September 1 2023,

Launched the attack on Berlin,

The battle resulted in very high casualties, the Fascists broke through everything the Germans sent upon them, The Fascists were getting ready for an encirclement, the Germans were now planning a counterattack to save the war-torn city and bring back Germany, the Fascists were ready, and attempted the encirclement, the Germans were quick to defend the two spearheads, Lubek and Schwerin immediately fell into Fascist hands as they were invaded instantly, and what followed was the collapse of the German Army, the Germans couldn't hold the spearhead and was incinerated by the Fascists with their superior firepower, with the last bits of the German Army left, Germany was overtaken by the Fascist Party, which resulted in a Fascist Germany with Adolf Lither as the Leader, they then cut ties with most of their European brothers, and pulled out of the EU, this startled almost every country in Europe, all arming themselves for what might be, the plunge of darkness and the decimasion of the world.


End file.
